One Step Closer
by XSora-ChanX
Summary: Kyo and Yuki have always had a thunderous relationship...but when they both realize they need help, who can help them? [Oneshot, no yaoi]


**Author's note: I was listening toa song and thought of Naruto and Sasuke, then I thought that Kyo and Yuki had the same relationship, sorta. They hate each other but they wouldn't let each other die, would they?**

**So here is the story. Oh, and this is my most angst-y thing I've ever written. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Hopefully, you know what this is. I'm not Natsuki Takaya.**

**---**

Kyo picked himself up off the ground to his hands and knees. He pushed his fist into the ground as Yuki turned away and went back upstairs. he had just lost another fight. His anger was nearly blinding and he roughly stood up. Tohru was standing hearby, calling to him. He pushed roughly past her and stormed up to the roof, and staired up to the dark grey sky.

"Damn!" Kyo told himself. "What's wrong with me? I can't beat him!"

"I already told you," a voice nearby said. "You made it so you can't beat him." Kyo turned to the person nearby.

"Akito..." Kyo said.

"Yes, Kyo." Akito said. "Get off the roof now." Kyo didn't know what to do, so he slipped down and slipped into the kitchen, where a terrified-looking Tohru and bewildered-looking Shigure and Yuki already stood.

"A..Akito-sama..." Tohru said. Akito glaired at her as she said down and the other stood around her.

"You are all wondering why I visited." Akito said. "I wanted to check up on you all. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"N..No, Akito-sama, t..that's not..." Tohru said. Kyo clentched his fists.

"What do you really want?" Kyo said, all his anger built up and about to break forth. Akito grinned.

"I wanted to see you most." Akito said.

"How are you doing on our bet?" Akito said as soon as the two were alone in the room. "Oh, wait. I already know. Just as bad as before!"

"Shut up." Kyo said, fist still clenched. "You don't know how hard it is too--"

"Shut up, cat." Akito hissed,cut him off. "I don't care about your issues. What did you think I really came for?"

"I don't know." Kyo said through gritted teeth.

"You really are an idiot, then!" Akito said. "I think it's time to remind that girl what she loves." Kyo's eyes widened.

"No..." He said before Akito grabbed his arm and tugged off the beads.

The others were in the next room when they saw the beads slide into the room and stop on Yuki's foot. They stood up and ran into the room. Yuki picked up the beads and Tohru gave him a strange look. When they entered, Akito was watching as Kyo-in his true form-left the room, breaking through the door.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called, following him. Yuki didn't say anything, but looked at the beads he held and followed the two.

"Why did you do that, Akito-san?" Shigure asked her in anger. "Why did you--"

"To remind that Honda girl of his true self. His monster side. I had a feeling she was disregarding it."

Meanwhile, Kyo had ran so deep into the forest that Tohru had a hard time keeping up, and Yuki had lost them both. He put one hand on a tree and looked down, his breathing heavy. He knew that wasn't a good thing but he put it out of his mind and followed through where he had watched Tohru go. The rain had started and he thought it might slow Kyo down, but he still had no idea where he had gotten to. His grey hair plastered to his face and the ground wet and muddy, he trudged on.

Yuki stopped and put an arm around a tree and held his throut. He crused his asthmea in his mind and pushed on. He heared something ahead but he was weakend and nearly couldn't even hold himself up. He pushed himself ahead and saw Kyo ahead, curled up and hiding his face. Yuki walked foward and then fell. The lack of air had gotten to him, and he couldn't move.

Kyo turned around when hearing the sound behind him. He saw Yuki weakened,and his firstthought he could beat him easliy intheircurrent states. Then he noitced he was shaking then watched him fall. No one else was around to help him and he knew it would be very wrong to attack him, but then, it was Yuki. The thoughts buzzed around, and he noticed something in Yuki's hand.

His beads.

Kyo stepped foward and looked. They were definatly them. He took them from his hand as Yuki turned his head slightly.

"It's..." Yuki didn't finish. Kyo changed back into his human form, and looked down, his decison made.

"Shigure-san...I...I lost them...I'm sorry..." Tohru cried, wiping away her tears. She was on her knees on the ground, and her arms were folded on the porch and her face was hidden in her arms. Akito had left a while ago and Shigure was the only one left in the house. He was sitting down, and leaning aganst the doorway and looking away from the forest.

"They...they can't be gone for too long, can they?" Shigure said, trying to stop the girl from crying, but it wasn't working. They heared a rustle from the edge of the forest and the both turned to see who it was. Kyo came through, in his human form, head bowedand his braclet on. Across his beck, he carried Yuki.

"Get him upstairs or something and call Hatori." he said. Shigure took Yuki and Tohru looked at Kyo for a moment. "Well? Go call Hatori!" he said.

"Why did you help Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked. Kyo shook his head and told her to call again. She went inside and Kyo stood in the rain.

"He helped me first." Kyo said to no one, looking up at the rainclouds.

**---**

**Author's note: This is more angst than it was orignall supposed to be. It was supposed to have a moreangry mood to it.It also seems kind of Kyoru. But I don't support Kyoru. Or Yukiru or TohruXanyone. Well, I'm done now.**


End file.
